


Blackness

by DeuceOfClubs



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuceOfClubs/pseuds/DeuceOfClubs





	

The sun shines down through the window next to me. The vehicle I sit in drives swiftly down the highway. I don't remember who I am. I don't know who these people are around me. I don't know where we're going. All I know is that we're running; we're running from something. What is it that we're so terrified of? A plague? The government? Perhaps it is both.

There are 4 people in the vehicle with me. The two beside me are an African American male and Caucasian female. The man has short black hair on his head, a chevron mustache on his bespectackled face. He wears a white dress shirt and business pants, both messy. His tie is loose around his unbuttoned collar. The girl has long blonde hair, a white tank top and sweatpants covering her body. In the front seats are two white men, one being the driver. The driver has short brown hair, dark shades covering his eyes. He dons a brown leather jacket and beige jeans. The man beside him is bald. He wears a long sleeve grey combat shirt with grey cargo pants. None of us speak. Instead, my gaze drifts over to the window, watching the trees swiftly pass by. No cars are on the highway with us. It's almost peaceful, yet a feeling of dread lingers in the air.

We pass by a sign that reads "hostel on next left". Soon, we pull off the highway, and onto a paved road through the trees. I don't ask where we're going, as if I somehow knew. The trees pass us by, and I gaze into the wilderness until we pull up through a gate. We've arrived at a gated community. It donned to me as strange that a community like this was this far out from any town. The houses all look alike architecturally, with various paint colours on each. Some are pink, and some are blue. A few are green, while others are red. The windows are all dark. Although the day was beautiful, no one is outside.

A few homes into the neighborhood, and we slow to a stop across the street from a seemingly different building. It resembles one of the other houses, but slightly larger, a long path going up to the front. The sign in front read "Visitor Center and Hostel". The four others and I get out of the car, and walk up to the pleasant looking building. Rain begins to drizzle down pleasantly. The door is open and welcoming, and inside is a counter not unlike those seen in a hotel for reception. An elderly woman stands behind the counter, another older gentleman sitting in an armchair near the desk.

"Welcome to our little home away from it all," the woman says cheerily.

"We'd like to stay a while," the driver says in return.

The old woman takes out some papers. The rain can be heard pitter-pattering against the windows. The sound of water hitting the pavement outside can be heard through the open door. The woman hands over a pen to the driver.

"How'd you find yourself out here, by the way?" the driver asks the two aged people.

"Oh, you know how it goes. City life just isn't for us," the old man sighs. I notice the girl in our party taking a few steps away from the door as the rain picks up.

"Why have a hostel in a gated community?" asks the man from the passenger's seat in a deep Russian accent.

"It helps keep the riff-raff out," the old woman frowns. I feel slightly unnerved for some reason. The sky grows dark from clouds outside.

"What accomodations do you have?" the driver asks as he signs the document before him. His handwriting is illegible to me.

"I feel like we should go," the girl says hesitantly before the old woman may answer the driver.

"Oh, come now. Rest a while and get to know the neighbors," the woman's frown turns into a smile. But where are the neighbors? "It's getting dark, anyway."

She wasn't lying. The bright sunny day had grown darker, even though the sky was perfectly blue just minutes ago. I clench my fists. The girl and black man notice, also. The driver passes the documents to the woman. She opens a drawer to put the documents in. An odd, disgusting smell begins to fill the room as she closes the drawer.

"What's that smell?" the driver asks.

"Oh, the dinner must be burning. Dear, check on that, won't you?" The old man gets up leaves the room. His footsteps make oddly wet sounds as he walks away. I then notice a door in the hallway behind the desk being banged on from the other side. I at first think that it is simply the rain, but the banging gets louder and louder.

"We should go," I hesitantly say, the others noticing the banging as it gets louder. We begin to back towards the door.

" Ah, but you've just arrived," the old woman says with a grin. She stands from her desk, and her husband enters the room once more. "The neighbors are dying to meet you." A hole is broken through the door directly after she speaks, wood splintering onto the floor, the banging worse, unearthly screaming coming from the other side. My group backs up further, the Russian closest to the door.

Suddenly, a horrible darkness befalls us, the world losing its color as everything seemingly turns grey, the rain now pouring down outside. Horrible sloshing is heard now at each bang, the door soon being broken down entirely, a hideous, silhouette-like dripping figure slamming into the wall as it makes its way out, the wall splattered with a putrid black slime.

"Run!" the driver yells. We all bolt outside, pushing each other to try to get through the door, screaming, rain hitting my skin like needles as I rush outside after the Russian. The figure chases after us, footsteps loud and sloshy, falling over the desk and covering it in the horrid ooze. The doors and windows to the houses along the street are swiftly and furiously broken open, similar horrendous monstrosities piling out onto the road, all rushing towards us, screeching and crying out.

We rush to the car, the Russian man diving over the driver's seat and into his, trying to start the car after the driver tosses him the keys, getting in next. The girl runs to the other side of the car to get in, and I open the door from my side. I quickly clamber inside, and I look for the black man. I reach out to grab his hand, but the creatures have grabbed him, his screams horrible, begging for help. A creature leans over his shoulder, grabbing his neck and the arm reaching out for me, the ooze sloshing away from where its face should be to reveal something eldritch and hideous, inhuman yet human, eyes blazing white. The few rotting teeth it has left sink into the black man's neck. He screams for his god as they drag him onto the pavement, ripping his throat and chest open, ooze pouring from his mouth, more from his eyes as they burst, blood splattering on me and the car. I can't save him, and we are forced to drive as the beasts begin to swarm the vehicle. I slam the door on one of the things, it screaming in pain as I kick it out, black slime splashing on my leg. The car swings around, knocking back and running over about a dozen of the dripping things, speeding towards the closing entrance gate. The driver speeds closer and closer to the gate, more creatures pouring from the houses, the rain covering the earth as the neighborhood is swallowed in pure blackness. The gate is broken open as we smash through it and the multiple creatures that had sealed it, the secondary automatic gate closing directly after.

We speed off onto the highway, all of us gasping, panting, gripping our seats, mine covered in black sludge and our fallen friend's blood. None of us speak.

The night sky seeps through the window next to me.


End file.
